


Uf!Sans/Sassy!Reader

by Grillby_Coalee



Series: Fic raffle [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Other, Reader had a bad day, Sassy Reader, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Sans, underfell grillby's regulars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee





	Uf!Sans/Sassy!Reader

( [@kitty-fabulous](https://tmblr.co/mSUsEDhs-cAo6sEOEGhDwlg) here is your fic!)

“Go Back to where you came from Filth!” A-hole of the day shouted at Red.

“I’m Jealous of the people who don’t know you Bastard!” You shout back at a-hole of the day. Red looks at you, confused as to why a stranger would defend him, of all monsters. You sigh and apologize about the a-hole and explain that you had a bad day and no one else should have to have one too. Red chuckles and thanks you for standing up for him.

“That was a good comeback, Doll. That Asshole is burning hotter than Grillby now!” Red says laughing quite loudly at your sass. You chuckle along and the two of you start walking and talking. It eventually becomes a game of “20 Questions”.

“What’s your name,Doll?” 

“_____. What’s yours?”

“Sans, most call me Red though.”

The two of you continue with question like that until you both reach Grillby’s Front door. Red asks if you’d like to go in with him. You agree and chat for a while then…

“Hey babe, can I buy you a drink?” Aaron asks.

“I’d rather just have the money.” You sass back. Cue both Red and Grillby laughing at your response. Aaron deflates a bit and slinks away in utter dejection. Red starts laughing even hard and you join in with him.

“Oh My GOD! That’s the best comeback ! have ever heard!” Grillby states still chuckling a little. You and Red nod along and you explain that creeps tend to back off when you shut ‘em down like that. After everyone calms down a bit Red asks to see you again and that is the start of and Beautiful,Sassy,and hilarious relationship!

The end.


End file.
